


Where Could She Be?

by deli_meat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Monarchy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deli_meat/pseuds/deli_meat
Summary: A narrative study of a webtoon I want to get around to writing! This is a concept my friends and I have been working on for years now, and just so they get the respect for their work I will be tagging their instagrams with the characters they own so you can check them out! If you want to see any of my art, it will be at @_deli.meat_ !Betelgeuse has a friend of his family named Lesath, one fateful day, she goes missing, and along with that his entire species he’s apart of begins to fall into a grieving state that spirals into war.Basically a study of how even if you’re not directly effected by something, it can still heavily affect you. All chapters will be from Betelgeuse’s perspective unless specified.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any characters in the chapters that aren’t owned by me will be credited in chapter notes! Check out these instagram artists!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is my first actual written narrative, so I hope this is good, I’m open to any constructive criticism you have!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A humble beginning to Betelgeuse’s diary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the characters that are NOT owned by me in this chapter. Please check out these artists on instagram they’re fantastic ladies!
> 
> Sirius, Orion, and Trappist-@jodiexists
> 
> Telescopium (Scopii)-@mistyaken
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Any feedback is always welcome!

Week 1.

* * *

My name is Betelgeuse, and while you may not be familiar with me yet, eventually you will be. I don’t want to sound egotistical because that will put a bad impression on me, but I really do think I’m a pretty smart guy, ever since I started being homeschooled I’ve realized how well I am with math? That’s about all I can say that’s good about myself though. In reality, my father got me this diary so I could document my life in a healthy manner since I hardly ever see people other than my family. I don’t really have many friends because I’ve been stuck in this house due to my terrible immune system.  
  
My father’s name is Orion, and I know that I have another parent? Well of course I do, otherwise I wouldn’t exist. It just happened that one day I woke up and had completely forgotten the last 10 years of my life, kind of like the memories were locked away, somewhere that I couldn’t find. That story is for another time though. Really I just think I should introduce you to everyone in my life that I can remember, (even though you’re just a journal, I still feel like it’s polite). Father says he’s going to try to get a significant other before my older brother graduates, that’s in a few years though so I think he has plenty of time.

My brother Sirius and I used to never get along really. We would pretty much be at each other’s throats. We’re like best friends now though. Honestly, once you only get to talk to your older brother and on occasion, your auntie, you learn to appreciate the little things. Sirius has pretty much been successful his entire time in school (that I can remember), but he did have that regular teenage boy aggression phase that made him seem really ticked off at me all the time. After all that time though, I still love him (for some reason. I’m kidding! I adore my older brother).

Sirius is also super musically gifted and plays in a band with my cousin Leo Minor and their friend Lesath (he said I can’t be a part of it though... ugh brothers...). I’m pretty sure Leo’s parents divorced and then shortly after his dad died, though he definitely didn’t mind that twist of fate. The sad thing is, Leo’s father was really abusive towards him for some reason. Trying to force that ‘toxic masculinity’ attitude on him. He fought through it though, and now he lives with his mom and this other guy who I’m pretty sure my dad likes. His mom is my auntie Libra and I swear she always smells like apricots and lavender. Father says it’s because she went plant crazy after her divorce as a coping mechanism and ever since then she’s just had a yard full of fruits and fragrant flowers.

Also pretty sure Leo and Sirius met Lesath at school? If my memory isn’t failing me (which would be surprising if it isn’t), she at least at one point went to school with them. I’m not sure anymore, because after her mother found out she’s a royal heir to the throne she’s been homeschooled much more often. Probably to teach her about politics since her mom has studied human politics all her life. 

Lesath also has divorced parents but from what I know, her parents are on good terms. She also has a really really cool amputee dad who’s named Telescopium (everyone in their right mind just calls him Scopii though). Every time he’s around he tells us a different story about his travels throughout the universe. Lesath says she had a deep hatred and mistrust towards Scopii when she was younger but he’s started to come around to her.

Cygni is her mom that has custody over her. She’s also the royal heir (pretty much the princess), and from what I know Cygni is a really nice respectful person. My father and auntie are very close friends with her too. Both her and Scopii will sometimes come over and have dinner with us, (usually when auntie is coming over also). They usually bring Lesath by too.

Lesath’s other mother is Trappist. She’s apparently a space pirate. She used to be an outlaw but Cygni gave her and her brothers a job that uses what they’ve come to grow up on, for good and I’m pretty sure they’re happy with that? I don’t want to assume though. She’s pretty much become a spy for us while also messing with the Novations quite a bit. (Novations are pretty much our biggest enemies. They’ve attacked, murdered, and kidnapped many of our species for centuries.)

The last thing I can really say about myself is the fact that I have the ability to speak to and see ghosts. The main one that I can see is Fornax, a child who was executed unfairly and now only shows herself when something is very wrong with Argus (our queen). She told me that Argus and her bonded and pretty much ever since then has vowed to try and prevent Argus from falling. The whole seeing ghosts thing started after my wings got broken, which causes hallucinations, so I don’t blame my dad for asking if I was really sure I was actually seeing them. After he spoke to auntie he found out that our family has a long line of spirit mediums on her side. So maybe that’s where I get it from?

Anyways, I’ll try to keep you updated on my life as often as possible. I feel like I already have gotten something out of this? So that’s good. Maybe I’ll even learn from myself by writing this down. That’s the goal, anyways.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there’s going to be some splitting between narrative and writing in the diary! Anytime that happens I’ll have a dividing marker and make it pretty clear that it’s a narrative part! Everything will be from Betelgeuse’s perspective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All owners of characters credited here!  
> Orion and Sirius-@jodiexists

Week 2.

* * *

Fornax has been much more active as of late.   
  


Fornax’s existence alludes me sometimes. She’s obviously a ghost that has been plaguing my life since the second grade, but besides that, I couldn’t tell you. My father has always told me I probably conjured her existence up in my brain after my wings were fractured to cope. Although now I think he’s coming around to the idea. My auntie has always thought I was telling the truth because her uncle apparently sees them too.

  
Speaking of auntie, she came over today. As per usual, she brings that smell of a fresh garden along with her, and she usually brings Leo too. Today was different, though. Leo wasn’t with her and her face was stained with tears. The same smell of her garden hung on her but the sorrow that was left with her was unmistakeable.   
  


When she burst through our door, my father looked at her with extreme concern and then ran over as he noticed she was crying heavy tears that were carrying more of a burden than I could ever imagine carrying. She shared a few words with my father and then he ushered us all to our rooms. From which we didn’t come out until dinner.   
  


I know my Auntie tends to get emotional about some things, but I swear to you, she hasn’t been this upset since the divorce. I know it’s selfish of me but I really do wonder what happened to hurt her so much. I know her and father are discussing what happened in the other room but I believe it’s not polite to bud in on a conversation that isn’t mine in the first place.

All I can hope for is that auntie is okay.

* * *

  
I walked into the dining room after father had called us in with Sirius groggily following behind. I didn’t blame him. The stress and confusion of that situation made me tired too. While my father usually cooks really nice meals, today he made mac and cheese, of course none of us complained, it just starkly contrasted with my father’s usual adventurous meals.   
  


Dinner was painfully quiet. I watched as auntie ate her food in absolute silence and my father do the same. I can’t tell if it was just their twin sense putting them in sync or if they were sharing a moment of silence they didn’t want to tell Sirius and I about. 

  
“Hey, I’ve been working really hard on a passion project recently, would you want to take a look at it tonight after dinner?” I tried to choke the words out only for them to hang awkwardly in the dense atmosphere that was established right when auntie walked through the door.

  
“Probably not tonight, son. A lot is going on right now,” my father held his head low, almost trying to avoid the gaze of Sirius and I. Something was definitely up and I’m about to get to the bottom of it. 

“Father what’s going on,” I was now taking a stance of worry and concern. If it was affecting him so badly, shouldn’t I be able to know of it too?

”This doesn’t concern you Tey, don’t let this hang above you,” although his words were almost reassuring, It still sparked my curiosity, but seeing my auntie still having the aftermath of weeping cause her breaths to go into an agonal state, I decided it was best and most respectful to drop the topic.   
  


The rest of dinner was held silently, afterwards the dishes were cleaned together and my siblings and I were ushered to bed by my father. And after I lay in bed in silence, I swore I could hear hushed voices speaking of topics meant to be unheard.   
  


* * *

I now lay in bed, with Fornax being quite active next to me. Fornax really only comes out when something is wrong with Argus, which worries me. The fact that my auntie came over a few days after Fornax became active again, concerns me terribly.   
  


Later at night, after auntie had decided to go home, my father decided to come by and see what I was working on. He gave me a hug, and while I love my father and I know he loves me, he hasn’t hugged me in a long time. He hugged me and patted my back and then told me that I should keep working on what I’m working on. Afterwards he retired to his bed.

I hope deep down that whatever he’s worried about gets resolved soon, and Fornax begins to rest once again. 


End file.
